Play Along
In order to escape from the florus prince, Aththar has a little smooch fest with Lebi. And an Ishtar goes fangirl! EXP Awarded Lebi Ram - 100 EXP (Lebi goes out of her normal comfort zone, but the entire time in the comfort zone of playing pretend.) La yata'aththar Nil '''- 100 EXP (He definitely has a thing or two for a certain ram faunus now.) '''Prince Esmé of Crown Lune - 75 EXP (He has his heart broken! Q//n//q) 'Isthar Nil '- 50 EXP (Normal little fangirl of the situation.) Roleplay Aththar walked out of the entrance leading to Rubio's tower with after having confronting Rubio, the two head snake of the Aurellan family. Aththar decided to walk about Shade to calm himself down, but the sour taste left by the headmaster has made him unable to calm down. Sighing, Aththar was hoping he would meet his adorable little sister while walking, she would know what to do to cheer him up. As Aththar crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he walked, he felt himself bumping into someone and could hear books being dropped. Opening his eyes, he saw his sister, Ishtar Nil, a 16 year old girl that shared the same faunus features as he does. "Sister!" Aththar exclaimed as Ishtar looked up to him and was surprised to see him. "Brother!" Ishtar yelped as he jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? Are you not studying in Beacon?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug slightly but still holding onto him. "Family business." He said vaguely. Running blindly now through the small maze that was the exterior campus of Shade, Lebi slid past tiny streams, pounds and small colorful dormitory and other buildings as she tried to escape her sister and the mess that must be still going on there. She just didn't know what else to do at that point other than fully leave. She remembered she tried to grab that other woman's arm to get her away from what looked like was going to be an unfair teaming up of her... Why was she caring though? She wasn't supposed to go against her sister's thoughts, obviously what she thought was for the best and Lebi was in fact in danger when she was choked by that grey-skinned woman. So, therefore, Lebi decided she would hate her and attack her herself to make it up to her sister. Busy with these thoughts, Lebi collided with a couple of individuals who were in the way in some sort of embrace. "DAHH!" she partially screeched upon the surprise of the impact as they were tangled with each other and Lebi noticing the smaller girl tried to get off of her at least then did not notice the male of same faunus traits and accidentally tripped over him instead. "Hey! Are you o-" Lebi started frantically just wanting to get out of this situation, but then remembered she needed to be harsh, it was THEIR fault for being in the way! At least, Mari Bel would expect her to respond differently so, she tried for, "HEY! Get the your peasant hands away from me!! What the hell were you even doing obstructing the pain like that?! How long were you planning on being a safety hazard anyway?!!" She yelled harshly but face red from embarrassment slightly even though it felt second hand since she never felt in touch with herself when she was.. acting like this. But then Lebi's eyes widened with shock and instantly froze when she realized it was actually... not a peasant... "Lebi... Why did you call me a peasant?...I thought we were best friends" Ishtar began to tear up from being insulted by her best friend as she slowly got up. "You better have explaination on calling us peasants. We are the prince and princess of the Nil Royalty. Don't you dare insult us, you filth" Aththar threaten the girl that ran into them and Aththar's guard brought their spears up and pointed them at the girl. No real purpose in mind since he was mostly fixated on finding his one true love, Prince Esmé was JUST about to tear into the arms of the other Prince Nil when all of a sudden he was hugged by another girl!!!! Q///n///q Oh, she looked like family actually... hmm. The prince tentatively now walked towards the two before some other plae skinned girl RAN. INTO. THEM. Rushing up, he grabbed the girl from one of her horns, bypassing the guards and slammed her down, pulling his bow and arrow to aim at her. "A woman's voice should never be used for insult, young lady~" he scolded while clicking his tongue, "Especially towards. A. *huff* High. *huff* And. *huff* Respectable. *huff* Hunk *huff* Like. *huff* HIMMMMM." He licked his lips as he sent an air kiss towards his soulmate, Prince Aththar. Arthtar shivered at the sight of Esme. Tilting her head, Ishtar turn to her brother, "Brother, who is this person? And who is he addressing about? And why is he hurting Lebi" she asked in her cute Arabian accent. Aththar's guards stood in front of Aththar and pointed their spears at Esme. Aththar sighed and held the shoulder of his sister. "Another prince, from Mistral. and he..has been trying to get to me..."He said bluntly Lebi screeched slightly as her horn was yanked and thrown to the ground. She meekly tried to defend herself but froze as she saw the arrow pointed at her. "I'm- Nada Nil!!!" she exclaimed, "This was a mistake-I promise!!!!" she was taking back everything her sister had taught her but she looked sadly over to Ishtar with pleading eyes for help. She wanted to have Ishtar never see her like this... anyone but Ishtar... now it was too late... She really was... a bad person... a demon... Ishtar nudged her brother a little after seeing Nada in a bad spot, her eyes asking him to help the girl. Aththar nodded slightly before going up to Esmé. "What are you doing to my other half? She is to be with me and how dare you threat her with such disrespect!" He demanded Prince Esmé turned slightly to Aththar, "My love, oh what could you be talking about?" he said with no falter in his voice but very demanding, "You know you are to be with me and we will be uniting our nations! It seemed she was attacking you too, so I needed to take care of the threat!" Q////n////q He still held the arrow pointed at Lebi. Lebi was still somewhat shaking at the the shot of having an arrow pierce her body. She wasn't much of actual combat other than losing to her sister so she knew she wouldn't fare well if this turned into a battle... She needed to run! That's what she did best.. But then Ishtar came to her rescue by nudging her brother who the attacker and yelling at him. Ahh... so that was the brother she always talked about with such fondness... He was... a very nice figure even more so than his depictions. Lebi never really received kindness... at all other than her sister's "kindness". So having someone else stand up for her was really nice, but she blushed at the manner in which he was trying to come to her aid. "Do not call me, your love. I do not love you and uniting two kingdoms is far beyond my power." Aththar said as he held his back straight and walked with powerful strides towards Lebi or Nada before kneeling in front of , winking towards her. Aththar had his back towards the Mistralese Prince mouth towards the girl. "Play along" Aththar, reached out to her and helped her up, pulling her close to him as he did. "Now, my dear, I shall protect you from this man." Aththar said with a sense of bravado "Te-he-wh..." The Mistralese Prince was for a loss of words for a moment when his beloved Aththar wrapped his arms around the ram woman. "B-but I saw her insult you!!!!! Come now, you tell me, who would you rather select? Someone no one or me, a rose bearing Prince of Anima Crowns! It's okay to have a floozy from time to time~" he swoshed his hand from side to side to show his flamboyant body language. "But you know your heart belongs to me~ And no petty and weak girl with horns will get in the way of our eternal destiny, my dearest! This. Is. Your. Only. Way. To. Happiness. And. I. Will. Have. You." Q///~///q He was starting to get unsure but knew he'd be able to pry the girl off. Still a little surprised and red in the face, Lebi quickly caught on. After all, she was very used to making certain acting appearances with her sister so this shouldn't be that hard even if the part wasn't exactly the same. She wrapped her arms around Aththar's neck and laid her head carefully against his shoulder so that her horns would not harm him, "Of course, love, I know I'm safest around you and would never let harm come my way. As for this fiend, he's obviously just some raging lunatic trying to disrupt our peace! Hmph! I'll have you know I'm no nobody, I come from a prominent background and have a long term engagement with my beloved prince. But politics isn't everything, what really matters is how we feel for each other, the second I laid eyes on yours, my darling, I new I was trapped." She slightly tilted his head over to look at her who had been playing a very well role of in love as she closed her eyes and kissed him lightly before pulling away and continuing, "So you best get along now, or we'll have the guards do it for you." She started to make motions with her hands to shoo him. "Indeed. My love. And if my guards will not be able to remove you, then I shall. Anyone who hurt my dearly beloved will know the wrath of Aththar Nil." Aththar threaten as he held Lebi closer and turned to her, as he gazed into her eyes, he was drawn in by her beauty, Aththar slowly leaned in for a kiss again. As his guards stepped in front of the couple and in between Esmé and the two, Aththar kissed the ram girl on the lips slowly, while staying his best to not break his act. "Oh my god! My brother and my best friend are kissing!" Ishtar screamed with glee as she jumped about enthusiastically as Aththar and Lebi kissed The Prince experienced a mild confusion before instantly forgetting that he had ever loved this Prince. "W-ha.. huh.." he said as he let the guards push him away even though he could have at least given a decent fight if he felt like it... It was problematic that Esmé simply dropped his love interests short after falling in love. His longest period in love was a week and it was rare because it was finally a situation where the other person worked with him. With nothing to work with here, the well dried up rather fast. He needed love. STAT! Esmé ran towards the direction of the ferry dock to see where his next love would arise from. Even though it was a little surprising to receive a kiss like that, Lebi felt a slight inclination to continue it despite the other prince Esmé being gone at this point. She kisses lightly, and followed his slow rhythm, feeling close to sensual actually. Upon hearing Ishtar yell with happiness, she did break away fully and cleared her throat though tried not to look so flustered over it. She smiled slightly over to Ishtar, the only person in the world who did not usually see the fake mean side created for Lebi. "You know it was just to get that other lunatic off," she said playfully with her voice was a little harsh in a light way. Realizing they were still in each other's arms, she let go and walked up to her best friend and hugged her, "What are you doing here, Ishtar? I thought you were forbidden to come and we had this whole goodbye when I left! Don't tell me it was for nothing!" she scolded lightly. "Oh..I wanted to come back and study, my father and mother agreed after I plastered them endlessly to allow me to attend Shade!" Ishtar said, holding her books close to her chest. Aththar cleared his throat as he tried to hide his blush, even if the whole thing was an act, from the holding and kissing, Aththar could help but feel a small spark that ignited within him as he kissed the girl. Aththar turned to look at the leaving Mistralese price and turn back to his little sister. "With a little persuading from a certain someone's big brother." Aththar added with a chuckle Lebi seemed very interested and enrapped with what Ishtar had to say. Seeing someone who genuine and light was definitely the best thing she had with her. She wanted to express her joy over her best friend being here. But suddenly... felt very worried... her sister was here after all... and... she didn't quite know how to keep the two of them apart like this... Maybe she'd be too busy with her own business to worry about a friend from home? Stuck on these thoughts, she looked up when Aththar talked. She felt a light chest compression as well. It was probably nothing... but she put on a smirk trying to at least go back to her normal facade of a harsh personality towards Aththar, "So you're the brother she always talks about? I have to say, I thought you'd be more impressive!" it was mostly said lightly, also to rid herself of the anxiety of not doing her role correctly. "Haha! You do have a point. I am great indeed, however, I have yet to be able to surpass my father anytime soon. Come, I would like to invite you to lunch, as a way o-thanking you to help me rid of that Prince." Aththar spoke as he offered his hand. Ishtar nudged Lebi with her petite body towards the offer while whispering, "Come on, accept his offer, my brother is a nice guy! He did protect me when we were young." Lebi's smirk more naturally turned into a smile as she heard him speak. That smiled quickly turned into a worried frown when she was offered to lunch, "I-" she started, thinking of how upset her sister would be and how ridiculous this whole thing should be to her. Or maybe she just wanted to protect them from her. But before she could continue, Ishtar playfully nudged her towards him and made her reevaluate. She didn't want to disappoint her best friend... "Well... alright. Why not? Have somewhere good in mind?" she winked at Aththar before latching slightly onto his arm since he was supposed to be the gentleman of the occasion. She waved a little to Ishtar and gave her a little wink before diverting her attention back to Aththar. At least this was a change in pace. "Well, I can have my maidens and cook to prepare lunch for us on my family dropship." Aththar said as he turned back at his little sister and smile, waving his guards to follow her instead. Aththar began to walk towards Rubik's tower in order to get to his dropship which had landed on the roof Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans